Saving Bella
by Aris-5221
Summary: Set after the Cullen's leave in New Moon.Bella has become a banshee from the emotional pain from Edward and his family leaving. Bella is now after Edward's life to ease her pain,can he help her in time or is it going to be too late for Bella &the Cullen's
1. Chapter 1

This is a response to Marie Potter Riddle's challenge in which after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, Bella starts to hear cries in the night. She soon becomes a banshee who's whole goal is to kill the one who made her suffer: Edward. Will he save her? That's yours to decide!

A/N: Hey everyone! I know that I haven't updated my other stories in forever. I have a bad case of writers block on those stories, and I'm hoping that I can get through it eventually. Anyways this story is a response to a challenge and I'm not sure where I'm going to go with it yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella's POV

It had been two months since he left, and took my heart away with him. Every day the pain I feel doesn't get any better, if anything it's been getting worse. He took away everything that would remind me of him and his family. I'm starting to regret the decision that I made to actually go to my birthday party that the Cullen's had thrown for me, I mean it was nice and everything…Well maybe it was a bit over the top for just a simple small party but they were really excited about the party. And now they're gone, my best friend and her family not even saying goodbye to me. The love of my life, the person I wanted to spend my life with told me that he didn't love me anymore. The minute he said that to me my world fell apart around me, I couldn't form words, hell I could barely breathe. I keep my window open at night hoping against all hope that it was just a dream and that he'd show up and stay by my side until I wake up from this nightmare and then comfort me and tell me that it was a dream and that he wasn't going anywhere, but I knew I was just lying to myself.

I looked out the window once again but not because I'm hoping Edwa…that he would come through it but instead I look out the window because I heard what sounds like cries through the calm night. I had no idea why it seemed like only I could hear these cries, but whenever I did hear these cries I never said anything to anyone since my head would jerk at the sudden appearance of the noise but everyone else would just continue on like nothing had happened. The times I hear the cries has been increasing lately, it had started when I was only missing Edw…him and I thought about the fact that he had left. But it had slowly gotten to the point where I heard the cries more often than not, and the cries no longer startled me when they started.

I continued to look out the window hoping against all hope that he really would come through the window but instead of seeing the love of my life in the window I saw a woman. Or at least I think it was a woman. She had blood red eye and it looked like she had blood tears running down her face as well and had pure white hair and was wearing a frayed pure white dress. I took a step back and tripped when I saw her there since I wasn't expecting anyone to show up.

"Wh-what are you?" I managed to say with a slight quiver in my voice.

The banshee just stared at me and then she opened her mouth and at the moment I realized that the cries I had been hearing up until then were from her. The cries that she emitted now were different from the ones that I had heard earlier. The cries from before were quite and sounded far way like an echo of the pain that I felt, now it felt like it was ripping apart my head and body. I felt all of the emotional pain that I had felt about Edward and his family, and I began to cry out all of the tears that I had been holding back for so long. I smelled something that smelled like rust and salt and reached to my eyes and on my fingers I saw that my tears were my blood. I began to feel dizzy from the smell of the blood and fell to the ground. The last thing that I remember before blacking out from a combination of the smell of the blood and the ripping pain through my body was that the hair that had fallen in my face was white.

Alice's POV

I was mad at my older brother, Edward; he had made me leave my best friend and unwilling shopping partner. Worse thing yet is that he said that this was what was best for our family, but our family is falling apart. Edward never leaves his room and he refuses to listen to anything but Bella's favorite songs, her lullaby included. Emmett and Rosalie almost always argued about Bella since Emmett had seen her as a younger sister, and Rosalie hated her because she wanted to give up her human life. Esme hardly ever spoke and was probably thinking that she had lost yet another child. Carlisle spent as much time as he could at the hospital working as much as he could without making it look suspicious. Jasper was beating himself up since he blamed himself as the reason why the family was falling apart. He was always beating himself up for the slip that he had during Bella's birthday.

I was suddenly taken out of my mental rant to myself about how our family had fallen apart by a vision. I saw Bella looking out the window longingly and I felt so sorry to her for leaving her alone like that. What I saw next terrified me, I saw a woman with long white hair and a white dress. She starting crying and I saw Bella start crying blood and saw her pass out as she started changing. I saw her hair turn white as well as a long white frayed dress take form on Bella's body.

As I snapped out of my vision I collapsed to the ground and started dry sobbing. Jasper was by my side in a second sensing my despair from the living room. He took me around his arms and started to comfort me until I could calm down enough to tell him what I had seen. I really wished that right now I could cry, with the amount of anguish that I felt. I finally was able to calm myself down and Jasper looked down at me.

"What did you see?" He asked me softly.

"…Bella…" I said barely above a whisper.

"Edward told you not to look into her future didn't he? If you saw something happen to her it must have been bad if you saw something about her as well as feel such despair as you feel now."

I nodded and then looked at him, "I wasn't looking it just happened. I saw Bella looking out the window, and I have a feeling that she does that a lot, but this time she was confronted by a banshee…Jasper she's been transformed into a banshee…and it's all our fault, this happened to her because we all left her."

Jasper shook his head,"No it wasn't because we left that caused that kind of pain to her, it was because Edward left her. We have to tell the other what happened to Bella, she's going to come after us now because our family is all part of the pain even if Edward is the main focus of it."

Alice nodded and pulled out her cell phone and sent a text message to the rest of the family that they all had to come home ASAP. She waited until she got replies from the rest of the family before putting her phone away and the two of them walked down to the living room and waited for everyone else to get home.

.......................................................................................................................................................

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed and even those who read and didn't review. It was brought up in one of my reviews that it reminded them of an episode of Charmed where Phoebe was transformed into a banshee, and quite honestly I had forgotten about that episode. Anyways I'm not sure whether I'm going to have the Cullen's save her or not, your input on the matter would be much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, so please don't sue.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alice's POV

I was waiting with Jasper in the living room of the house for everyone to arrive. I was anxious I needed to tell them what I had seen, and we needed to save Bella quickly. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but it had little affect because I was so worried and upset so instead he just wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into a tight hug to comfort me until everyone got home. Esme and Carlisle were the first ones back; they had gone hunting earlier when I had sent out my text message. My eyes met Esme's and saw that she was worried that whatever I had seen had me this scared the two of them just took a seat on the couch and waited for everyone else to come home. Emmett and Rosalie were the next ones back home; they had gone on a shopping trip and had cut it short when they got the message. It was a half an hour later when Edward finally walked through the door and joined the rest of the family in the living room.

I made sure that I was blocking my thoughts from Edward so he couldn't see what I had seen before I get the chance to actually tell them myself. I sat up leaving the comfort of Jasper's arms and looked at everyone and took a deep unnecessary breath and began to tell them what I saw.

"First of all I wasn't looking for anything the vision just came to me," I started looking specifically at Edward, "I saw Bella, she was looking out of the window in her room, crying. While she was looking out the window a woman with blood red eyes and pure white hair, dressed in a white dress appeared at her window. Bella went to get away from her but she tripped and fell. She then opened her mouth and cries could be heard coming from her, Bella had begun to cry again, only this time tears of blood, and well you know what happens when Bella smells blood. As she passed out she began to transform, Bella has become a banshee…because of us." I said and began to dry sob again as Jasper did his best to calm me and not get caught up with everyone else's emotions.

Emmett's POV

I couldn't believe what Alice had just told all of us. Bella, my little sister, had become a banshee because my idiot of a brother had left her and forced us to leave as well. I couldn't believe this; I just sat there in shock that I didn't even know I could go into as I wrapped my head to what had happened to Bella.

Rosalie's POV

I may have not liked Bella because she was human and I wasn't, but that didn't mean that I hated her. I know now that the only reason I disliked her was because she was human, and I wasn't. She had everything…well almost everything that I had ever wanted. I wouldn't wish that fate to anyone, a banshee only cared about getting rid of the pain they felt, whereas with up we could still act mostly human. I glared over at Edward, because this was all his fault, he didn't even react to my thoughts which surprised me slightly. He was probably thinking about her and blaming himself already.

Carlisle's POV

I sighed to myself, I could not believe this happened to the girl I thought about as one of my own. She was always so kind and never thought about herself; in fact that was one of her most distinguishing things about her was that most people had a natural fear of us, whereas Bella was the exact opposite of them. Bella certainly lived up to her nickname of danger magnet, but this time she hadn't had anyone come and save her instead she had to suffer alone and end up like she was now.

I looked around at the rest of my family to see how they were handling this news and from what I saw no one was handling it well. Edward had sunken down off of the chair he was previously sitting in and was now on the floor with a look of despair on his face. Jasper was trying to comfort Alice as well as send out calming waves to everyone in the room, probably more for his benefit than ours, all of our emotions were probably driving him crazy. Emmett hadn't moved and inch since Alice had finished talking, and Rosalie had taken his hand and was glaring at Edward. And then there was Esme, she looked just as devastated as Alice did. I knew that she had looked at Bella as a daughter, and it had upset her when we had to move, and now to find out that we could possibly have now lost her forever. I had wrapped my arm around her when Alice was talking in an attempt to comfort her, but I knew it did very little to help her.

Esme's POV

I wish I could cry, and then I might have been able to express how I felt. I remember losing my little boy right after he was born, and what that had driven me to do. And now I had lost another child that I held close to my unbeating heart. I felt my husband's arm around me and at the moment I was grateful that he was there for me.

Edward's POV

I can't believe this happened to my Bella; I had slid out of my chair and onto the floor when the realization that this was all my fault had sunken in. If I had listened to Bella and stayed then we wouldn't be going through all of this right now. Our family wouldn't be in shambles and I would still be with the love of my existence. How could I have been so stupid as to leave her like that! I told her that I didn't love her anymore and that itself had broken her as well as me, but she was still human and there were a lot of dangers out there that she didn't know about. I caused her so much pain I had to find a way to save her, I just have to. I hear everyone's thoughts about what's happened to Bella, and the fact that I'm the main cause of her pain. I just wish that I knew how to help Bella and help her return to normal. I buried my head into my hands and sighed.

"Alice? Can you see anything about Bella's future?"

She shook her head, "No, I can't. And when I look into ours it get's blurry, I think it's because right now Bella isn't human, and because of that I can't see her anymore."

Carlisle looked over at me with a hard look on his face, _"You do realize that she'll be coming after you, since you are the cause of her pain. In her mind right now she wants to kill the person who caused her pain, and while our leaving caused her pain it was you that was behind our leaving so she'll be coming after you with the most vengeance."_

I just nodded silently still in shock from what I had been told.

Bella's POV

I woke up from and saw that I was on the floor in my room. I looked around and everything that I saw there reminded me of _him_. I felt pain and despair fill my body as well as the urge to destroy the person who had caused me this pain. I remembered him telling me that he didn't love me, that he had told Alice and the others not to say good bye to me, and that it would be like he had never been a part of my life…He was going to pay for what he did to me! I got up off the ground and looked at the window again and flew out of it crying into the night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone again. I'm sorry my last chapter had so many POV's I'll try not to change it so much in the future, I just wanted to get everyone's reaction to the news out there. Anyways I'm still working on what's going to happen to everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did I Jasper would have been more of a main character.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward's POV

I don't know how long I sat there on the floor with my head in my hands. I can't believe that I did this to Bella. When I left I had told her to stay safe, but because of me more supernatural beings flocked to her and she was transformed into a banshee of all things. From what I understood of banshee's they hunted the ones that caused them their pain, in this case, me and my family. After they killed the ones that caused the pain they just continued to kill or seek other women's pain and transform them as well. There has to be a way to save her, there just has to be!

"Carlisle, do you know of any way that can undo what's happened to Bella?"

"I don't know Edward. The Volturi ran across a couple of Banshee's when I was with them, but each time they were intent on trying to kill us with their cries. However since we are immortal we can't die by their cries, making it so that they could experiment on them. They tried quite a few things such as depriving them of their food by locking them up, they tried turning one into a vampire as well which didn't work, and they even tried to comfort a banshee to get it to forget their pain and become human again which also didn't work. After these three experiments the Volturi decided that studying banshee's weren't important because they couldn't get any information from them since they can't talk, and it was never brought up again. If you are going to save Bella, you are going to have to be creative I'm afraid." He told me.

I nodded my thanks in what he had told me and sighed in frustration about this situation. My mind kept going back to yelling at me for leaving her, and that I was the stupidest being in the world.

"That's because you are," Jasper said from across the room with Alice still in his arms.

I looked at him in slight shock wondering how he knew what I was thinking before I realized that he probably felt what I was feeling.

"I know Jasper, I don't need you to tell me what I'm feeling."

"Yes, you do since you obviously didn't listen to them when you left Bella. We all look at her as if she were family, and because of one accident you decide its better that we were out of her life forever by denying your feelings for her. And look what has happened to her!" Jasper said angrily towards me.

"Now, now this isn't the time to be fighting. Bella is no doubt on her way to attempt to kill Edward and maybe all of us. We can't die so that gives us the perfect chance to capture her and somehow try to get her to become human again. What we need to do now is to start planning for when she gets here." Carlisle said still as calm as ever.

"I think it would be best if we plan the way we're going to capture Bella and have Edward come up with how he is going to get Bella to become Bella again," Emmett said his eyes focused on the floor.

It was agreed that that would be the plan and the others left the room to head to the dinning room in order to use the table to draw out the plans that they would be coming up with, leaving me in the living room alone in order to think of a way to save Bella from what I had caused her to become. If we managed to save her I was never going to let her out of my sight let alone leave her ever again. I knew now more than ever that I loved her with all of my being and if she truly wanted to be with me and still wanted to become a vampire after all of this was over I would agree to it this time.

I sat there in the living room trying to come up with some sort of idea on what I could possibly do to get Bella to become human again. I let my mind wonder to what everyone else was planning in the other room and saw them planning on making a cage that would be hard for even one of us to break out of. I knew Carlisle knew what he was dealing with so I trusted his judgment in this matter. I just couldn't manage to think of Bella locked up in a cage even though right now she isn't even human. I sighed and blocked out their thoughts and tried to regain focus as to how I was going to get Bella back.

Bella's POV

Where is he! I keep searching and searching but I have no idea where he is. You would think that I would be able to track the source of my pain and misery. I wanted him to pay, to feel all of the pain that he had caused me. I still miss him and long to be with him, but I will never forgive him for what he's done to me, for what he has made me become. I flew thru the night sky trying to find any sign of the family _him_ especially. I thought about it and wondered if I would be able to kill Edward since he was a vampire…oh well I won't know until I try.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please Review it gives the author inspiration to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone again. Sorry it's taken so long for this update, the spring semester up and I've been out of town all weekend. Anyways as always thank you to those who reviewed and to those who just read but didn't review. Also sorry there are multiply POV's in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I have just been informed that I don't own Twilight and never will.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Carlisle's POV**

I was with the majority of the family planning on how to trap Bella so that when she came after us, we could trap her and we can make her become human again. I really hope that Edward can figure out how to do this, I love Bella as a daughter and can't dream of hurting her. If couple can do the impossible it's Edward and Bella, they are living, in a matter of speaking, proof that the impossible can happen.

The family was relying on my past experience on how to capture and deal with banshees to make sure we didn't make it so that Bella could escape on us. I had set up the plans to build a steel cage that would be hard for even us to break out of. I knew Edward was having difficulties on figuring out how to save Bella but I couldn't help him on this since to my knowledge it has never been done before, so all I could do was hope that he would actually succeed in this.

**Edward's POV**

I had an idea on how to save Bella…I just have no idea if this was going to work or not. I just hoped that some part of her still loved me. I know now that I can't live without her, and I wish that I had never left in the first place.

Alice was still looking into our futures since she couldn't see Bella to see when she was going to attack us. All of the sudden I was overwhelmed by Alice's vision. It was blurry since Bella was there but I could still tell what was happening. Bella had come through the window and was screaming. I saw all of us collapse in pain holding our heads. And then I saw that through the pain we managed to get her into the cage when the vision ended.

"Sorry Edward, I can't get anymore about what's going to happen. But at least we know now that the cage is going to work!" Alice said trying to be excited about it.

"I know Alice, I just wanted to see if the idea that I came up with will work or not."

"I know Edward. We're just going to hope that Bella hasn't lost all hope on humanity yet." Carlisle said as he walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Do either of you know when Bella's coming?"

Alice sighed and took and deep unneeded breath, "I can't be sure, everything gets blurry when we I look into Bella's future or our future right now since all of our futures are so closely intertwined. I can't well exactly when but I do know it will be soon."

Carlisle nodded and looked at all of us, "We'd better hurry and get everything set up then, so that we're ready for when she gets here."

With that said we all got to work on setting up the cage making sure that all of the welds were in place and that it was set to the ground. I looked at the cage and saw winced at t he fact that we were going to have to lock Bella up in this thing. The cage was done now all we had to do was wait for her to arrive.

**Bella's POV**

I smirked to myself I had found the scent of the Cullen's. I started flying off in the direction of their scent as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to unleash my anger and pain on **him**! How could he have left me! How could he let me become like this! He was supposed to be my protector, my guardian vampire, but he wasn't there when I needed him the most! He is going to pay!

I found the house that he was at and flew as fast as I could into the house and I saw him. The moment I saw him all of my pain and sorrow was brought to the surface and I saw Jasper collapse to the ground unable to catch his breath, and I began to cry and the rest of the family fell to the ground covering their ears. I saw both Carlisle and Emmett get up both gritting the pain and grabbed my arms and dragged me as I fought into a cage. They locked me in and I tried to break out but found it useless, the bars weren't even budging. I stopped crying and just glared at them all through the bars since I saw that my cries weren't killing them like they were supposed to.

**Edward's POV**

If I could have cried at the sight of Bella in front of me I would have. Jasper was still on the ground trying to push out the overwhelming emotions that Bella had rolling off of her and had taken him by surprise. What surprised me the most was the fact that I could hear some of her thoughts. I focused on her and what was going though her mind and I head things that I didn't want to hear but knew I deserved.

"_How could you do this to me! You were supposed to be there for me! Where were you when I needed saving this time! I hate you!"_

Alice saw me wince more than once and looked at me confused, "What's wrong Edward?"

"I can hear her thoughts…and well they aren't very nice."

"I could have told you that. I feel sorrow and anger rolling off of her, it's paralyzing. If she really felt like this when she was transformed than she probably was barely able to function as a human," Jasper said softly still trying to detach himself from Bella's emotions, and failing.

I saw Alice walk up to the cage and look at Bella, as she glared back at her. She tried crying again and we just winced at the pain but otherwise just ignored it. She stopped after a moment and just glared at us. Alice looked like she was going to cry and I wanted to tell Alice that it was going to be okay that we were going to save her, but I couldn't I felt like I was glued to the spot from all of the words that I had heard Bella think. From what I could tell and from what Carlisle had told us I don't think banshee's could talk but they had more than enough venomous thoughts. I could only stand there and watch Alice as she started to talk to Bella on her own.

"Bella, I am so sorry we left you. That I didn't even stay to say good-bye. Edward said it would be better if I didn't so I stayed away like I was told. I have been yelling at him everyday since then about it. How he should have never left you and how it was destroying the family, and each time he came back with it was what was best for you, but I never believed him for a second. I had a vision of you becoming like this and I couldn't take it. I saw the pain that you were in because we left and I saw that banshee take advantage of that pain. I am so sorry Bella, this was the last thing I wanted to happen to you. I didn't even see the banshee coming or I would have been there before it happened to save you promise or no promise." Alice said looking straight at Bella and then collapsed to the ground in front of the cage dry sobbing.

What I saw and heard gave me new hope that my plan might work. I heard her mental yelling calm about half way through Alice's apology and I saw Bella's eye's flicker from blood red back to her chocolate brown orbs just for a moment. Now I was determined I was going to get my Bella back. I stood up and walked over to the cage, opened it, and walked in relocking it behind me. Bella watched me the entire time and when the cage doors closed and were locked again she flew at me full force. I braced myself for what she was going to do to me.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

My try at a cliffhanger, I know it's not that good of one but I needed to end this chapter somewhere. Anyways the story is almost done, there's probably only one maybe two chapters left to this story. As always please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Believe it or not this story is almost done. After I finish this I really do plan on working on my other stories as well as posting one that I've been working one for a while now. As always thanks to those who reviewed and those who didn't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, never have never will.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Edward's POV**

I just stood there as Bella flew into me and then proceeded to claw at my body. My shirt was torn to shreds and her claws had actually made it through my skin in some places and I knew that it would scar later on. I also knew that when Bella was back to normal she was going to feel guilty about causing them, although I could never blame her for what she has done to me right now since it was my entire fault that she was like this in the first place.

She was screaming full force at me and I was pretty sure that by now she knew it didn't affect us, but was only doing it out of anger. I slowly moved my hands up from by my waist and grabbed both of her wrists firmly, making sure that I didn't break them. I pushed her up against the cage bars to keep her from flailing around so much. I lowered my head so that I was looking directly into Bella's eyes, I had to hold back a wince at the blood red color of them that reminded me of the vision Alice had had of Bella becoming a vampire where for the first few months she would have the same eye color. I made sure that she was focusing, and I could still hear her thoughts, which were as angry as ever and I started talking softly to her.

"Bella…I'm so sorry that I caused this to happen to you. I had honestly thought you would be safe without me. I was going to track down Victoria and kill her so that you didn't have to worry about her coming after you. I had no idea that the pain you would feel from our…from my leaving would cause you so much emotional pain that it would draw a banshee to you and make you transform into one as well. You really are a danger magnet you know," I gave her one of my crooked smiles that I knew she loved and took another breath to steady myself, " Only you could draw so many supernatural beings to you and live through them. What happened to the strong young woman that fell in love with something that she should have a natural fear of? Come on Bella I know you're still in there somewhere, please come back to me. I swear I will never leave you alone again. For as long as I exist I will be with you, and if that means making you into a vampire as well, then so be it. I won't fight your decision in this anymore, just please come back to me, back to us," I finished my voice breaking at the end and if I could cry then I would be right now. I kissed her hoping that it would help break through to her.

I smiled as I heard her thoughts begin to fade and then once again become as silent as ever. I watched her eyes turn back to their chocolate brown orbs that I loved to look at and her hair slowly began to darken back to its natural dark brown color. Her clothes changed back to what she had been wearing when she had transformed and her heavenly freesia scent was back and hit me full force.

She said looked at me confused, "Edward?" she whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear it, and then passed out and I had to let go of her wrists to catch her.

I opened the cage door and walked out of it still carrying Bella. I laid her down onto the couch and Carlisle was at my side in less than a second with his medical bag to check Bella over. I stepped aside to let Carlisle look her over but I didn't take my eyes off of her for a moment.

"She should be fine in a few hours, she looks like she only both physically and mentally exhausted," He said to everyone with a relieved look on his face.

He walked back to the rest of the family as I gently lifted her head up and sat down beside her and laid her head down on my thigh, and just sat there waiting for her to wake up. I saw that the rest of my family had headed upstairs to their rooms to give us some privacy.

**Bella's POV**

The first thing I noticed was that my head was lying against something hard and cold. I could only think of one thing that was that kind of cold but I knew that it couldn't be possible. I groaned and shifted my weight and then I heard a very familiar chuckle and I completely froze. I heard the chuckle again this time accompanied by the soft words, "Breath Bella."

I opened my eyes and saw Edward looking down at me with a smile on his face.

"You had us worried there for a while you know?"

I looked at him confused.

"I did? Wait where am I? How did I get here? How are you here? Is this a dream? Is the rest of the family here? What's goin…" Edward cut me off mid sentence by putting one of his fingers to my mouth.

"Always full of questions aren't you?" he asked me with a slight laugh, and then his face became serious, "As for your questions, Yes you had us worried for a bit. You are at one of our family's many houses. You became a banshee because of the pain that I caused you when I left you and you came after the family to kill us, we don't blame you though. The rest of the family is somewhere in this house probably listening to us right now."

I looked at Edward in disbelief that I had actually came after the family to kill them. I didn't really remember what had happened to me. All I remember is bits and pieces but nothing coherent enough to make out…that was until I had reached the house. I remembered Alice's apology, beating up Edward, and Edward's apology.

"Edward, I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I can't believe I hurt you!"

Edward shook his head, "Bella, if anyone should be apologizing it's me. I'm the one who lied to you saying that I didn't love you anymore. I'm the one who shattered your heart to the point where it caused you so much pain that a banshee was drawn to your pain and turned you into one. You have nothing to be sorry for. I deserved everything you threw at me."

At this point the rest of the family had joined us downstairs. Carlisle had a grim look on his face.

"Bella, I just found out less than an hour ago that back in Forks it was presumed that you were kidnapped and are now presumed dead. After hearing this news it would be hard for you to go back home since you have been presumed dead. Esme and I have talked it over and we would be delighted if you would join our family. You can either stay human or we can turn you into a vampire, it would be your choice."

My heart skipped a beat and Edward hugged me tightly. I looked up at Edward and then looked at each of the Cullen's before stopping at Carlisle.

"Yes, I'll join your family," I turned my head to Edward, "And I still want to be a vampire, and I want you to be the one to turn me."

Edward smiled and nodded, "Okay, I think I can agree to that," he looked at Carlisle, "Can you be there to make sure I don't lose control?"

Carlisle nodded, "Of course Edward. And welcome to the family Bella."

"Welcome to the family," everyone said to me with a smile, including Rosalie.

Edward swiftly picked me up and carried me to his room with Carlisle close behind.

Edward looked at me with a look that said sorry as he kissed me on the lips and then lowered his head to my neck and bit it. I winced in pain as he injected me with his venom and drank a bit of my blood. I felt him tear himself away and lick the area he had bitten to seal the wound. He then moved to my wrists and bit both of them; he didn't drink from my wrists like he had with my neck. By this time I began to feel the fire in my neck and in my wrists begin to head towards my heart. I heard Carlisle say good-bye to Edward, and wishing me well before leaving. I was trying not to cry out because I knew each time I did it only made it difficult for Edward. Now the burning was all over my body and Edward had crawled into the bed with me and was holding me close to him trying to comfort me through this knowing that nothing he did would make the pain go away. He just laid there with me and hummed my lullaby for the three days that I burned, never stopping for a moment.

My heart gave one final beat before stopping and I opened my eyes and began my new life with the man that I would love for the rest of my existence.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Okay that's it. This is the first story that I've ever finished. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always leave a review!


End file.
